villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lisa (The Room)
"Lisa" (possibly''' Elizabeth') is the primary antagonist of the infamous 2003 independent cult drama film ''The Room. She is portrayed by actress Juliette Danielle. Biography Lisa is the pretty, young fiancee of Johnny, a banker. Lisa apparently met Johnny when he first moved to San Fransisco, working odd jobs to cover his living. He worked as a busboy at a hotel, where he met Lisa. When he introduced himself to her, the two got together. However, all is not well. Lisa describes her boring, lonely life to her uncaring mother, Claudette (who is suffering from breast cancer), and how she inexplicably no longer loves Johnny. As she has no friends in the competitive computer business, and Johnny is always away at his job, she finds companionship in Johnny's best friend, Mark. Over the course of the film, she cheats on Johnny by sleeping with Mark. Although Mark desperately wants to break it off, Lisa continues to seduce him, leaving him moody and angry at himself. Lisa has convinced herself that she "loves" Mark, (although it only gives a sense of brief excitement) confiding in her mother and friend, Michelle. Both disapprove, and Claudette claims that she should marry Johnny, as it would be "good for her", when actually, she only wants Lisa to marry him to fill a void in her own life. Lisa does no longer feel a connection, however, but decides to stay with Johnny so she can mooch off his successful lifestyle, and continue sleeping with Mark, as well as making false accusations of domestic abuse against Johnny, which slowly begins to destroy his life. At Johnny's birthday party, Lisa is caught making out with Mark, when she shows no remorse for this and instead announces that she is pregnant, which concerns Mark, as it may be his baby. She reveals to Michelle that there is no baby, and that she only said so to "make it interesting". Johnny knows that something is up, so he confronts Lisa and Mark, confirming his suspicion of an affair. Johnny and Mark get into a brief fight and he declares that he is "fed up with this world" before leaving the party. He records a phone conversation between the two lovers, when he decides to kick Lisa out and trash his apartment, before a devestated Johnny, who thought Lisa really loved him, cannot live with this anymore and decides to shoot himself in the mouth with a pistol. Upon hearing the gunshot, Denny, Johnny's young college friend (who had a crush on Lisa), Mark, and Lisa come upstairs to discover Johnny lying dead in his trashed apartment. After Lisa attempts to kiss Mark, he breaks up with her, finally deciding that she really can't love anybody. All of them start crying, wondering what will become of their lives now, as the police sirens in the distance become louder. Motivation Lisa's exact motivation for what she does has confused viewers for a long time. Even Juliette Danielle, the actress who played her, has stated that Tommy Wiseau, the director, writer, producer, and lead actor of the film, never actually gave her any motivation or direction, instead telling her to watch Stanley Kubrick's 1999 film,' Eyes Wide Shut'. The confused actress stated that this did not do anything and she decided to simply wing it and play a villain in the best way she knew how, often cracking up in-between scenes because of the awkward dialogue. In the film, Johnny's friend, Peter, who is a psychologist, calls Lisa a "sociopath", (a psychological disorder where a person can feel no emotions) much to the chargin of Mark, who can only rationalize the affair by believing it is love. Mark's confused emotions lead to him almost killing Peter after a brief fight, when he discovers the affair, but stopping before he can do so. She is portrayed as selfish, manipulative, greedy, and having no capacity for love, which would fit a sociopath's description. Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Femme Fatale Category:Jerks Category:Sociopaths